


Gaming

by theroadgoeson



Series: As the Days Turn Into Nights I Love You More and More [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, Gaming, M/M, Porny, but also kind of, but not really, my balls aren't big enough for that yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroadgoeson/pseuds/theroadgoeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 30 Day OTP challenge for Destiel. Most of these are gen, but the work earns the rating for chapter 13 (making out). I also plan on making most, if not all, of them drabbles, so fairly short. Also, this is far more difficult than I anticipated, so I'm insanely behind due to circumstances, forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaming

"What do you mean, you've never played Mortal Kombat?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"I've been an angel of the Lord for eternity, Dean," Castiel replied, mild annoyance colouring his tone, "I haven't taken human form in millennia, let alone after the advent of 'gaming,'" Cas added with his velociraptor air quotes.

"Yeah, but still," Dean said, sitting on the floor, xbox remote in his hand, waiting for the start screen to load. "You're playing," he said, tossing the second remote at Castiel, who deftly caught it.

Dean had selected the two player mode when Cas said, "But I don't know how to play."

Dean paused the screen and said, "Well it helps if you turn the remote on." He pointed to the power button, "Hold down this until it lights up."

Cas did as he was told and looked at Dean with a proud smile when he succeeded. "Now what?" he asked eagerly.

"Now you pick a character," Dean said, picking his own. He pointed at the toggle and said, "You use this to move, and you use these buttons to select. Find someone you like and press A."

Cas selected the first character who looked good, which happened to be a girl. Dean laughed fondly and said, "To each their own. Okay, now you press these," he continued, pointing at the arrows, "to do moves. They have different combos and you can add the buttons in for added effect. There is a rhyme and reason to it, but I learned just by pressing random things, eventually you'll pick up the finesse." Cas looked at him, a bit confused and more than a bit overwhelmed. "You'll do fine," Dean said reassuringly. "Angel of the Lord," he added sarcastically.

Cas squinted his eyes, not appreciating the comment, but then the game started and he just started pressing buttons. He stared mildly fearful at the screen as Dean aggressively pressed buttons, executing combos expertly. Cas frantically tried to keep up, eventually realizing that certain combinations resulted in certain moves. Dean won the first and second round, but on the third, Cas accidentally managed a fatality. Dean stared in awe at Castiel and slowly nodded.

"Not bad. For a noob."

Cas simply laughed and Dean started a new game. With renewed fervor, Dean tried beating Cas and succeeded. He laughed triumphantly, "You know, for a warrior angel, you think you'd be better at a video game."

Cas suddenly tackled Dean to the floor, smiling mischievously. He kissed him on his neck and jaw, following upwards. Dean began to writhe with pleasure underneath him. Cas stopped teasingly before he reached Dean's mouth and said, "I won battles in heaven singlehandedly against archangels," peppering kisses along Dean's jaw, down his neck, and across his chest with each syllable. He lifted and rose again to look Dean in the eye, "Show some respect."

Dean smiled and lifted his head to kiss Cas square on the mouth. He grabbed the angel around the waist, pulling him down so their crotches rubbed together, erections jutting against each other. Cas moaned into Dean's mouth, eliciting a mirroring sound from the other. Dean rolled the pair over, so that now he was on top. He kissed down Cas's neck and down to his chest, unbuttoning his top more and loosening his tie to allow himself more access. Cas tangled his hands in Dean's hair and moving them along his back as Dean licked patterns along his neck. Dean pulled Cas upward by his tie and reattached himself to his mouth, exploring the depth with his tongue. Dean pulled away and Cas moaned, pulling him by the collar to bring him back. Dean smiled and laughed.

"If you're so good, beat me this next round and we can take this to bed."

They played again.

Cas won.

**Author's Note:**

> Based heavily on my one time playing Mortal Kombat with my friend. Our game didn't end in sex though. (That would've been weird.)


End file.
